The Best Part of Writing A Song Is To Hear It Been Sung
by grettama
Summary: It's usual for Apollo's kids to write stuffs like songs so when Jason Grace found some songs made by Will Solace, he didn't suspect anything. Until Will said that the songs are not for him to sing. Jason was dying to know who's the one who supposed to sing those.


That day was Jason Grace's job to inspect the cabins. Since he's been a permanent member of Camp Half-Blood, he had to do the campers' duties too. Actually, he had to inspect it with Percy, but as usual the Son of Poseidon was nowhere to be found. Maybe the guy was still in New Rome with Annabeth Chase, but Jason didn't really care. Cabin inspection was not a hard duty to do so he didn't mind doing it alone.

Anyway, he had just entered the Apollo cabin and it was almost empty. There were only a couple of younger campers whose names Jason didn't really remember. He reminded himself that he had to pay more attention to his surroundings.

"Where is Will Solace?" asked Jason right after he entered the cabin. Will was Apollo's counselor and it was easier to inspect when the counselor was there to show him around. Even though this was not his first time doing the inspection, he always done it with the counselor by his side.

"He just went out with Nico di Angelo," answered one of the kids.

Jason just nodded to his answer and walked around the cabin. As usual, Apollo's was clean enough. He wrote 4 out of 5 on his clipboard for almost everything and decided to leave to visit the next cabin when his eyes caught something on a desk next to the only queen-sized bed in the room. Jason assumed that it was Will's territory because he saw some of Will's belongings above the desk, but the thing that caught his attention was a pile of papers.  
Jason came closer to take a closer look on those papers and recognized it as poems. And they were beautifully written. Jason read in awe until he heard someone behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I was in the lake and—can you please put those down?"

Jason turned around and frowned when he realized the stern tone in Will's voice. The son of Apollo asked him to put the poems down, and he did.  
"Sorry, Will I didn't mean to pry," Jason tried to explain himself.  
"I just caught some of the words and they're really beautiful and I just wanted to read more. Sorry."

Will smiled at Jason's explanation. He seemed a little bit guilty after he snapped, and he tried to make up for it.

"Well, those are songs actually."

Jason's eyes widened, amazed.

"Really? How come I never hear you sing at the bonfire?"

Will chuckled and shook his head.

"They aren't for me to sing."

Jason wanted to ask more but something in Will's voice said that this was the end of this topic of conversation. So Jason shut his mouth and took headed over to the next cabin.  
But Jason was being Jason. He couldn't stop thinking about the songs during his inspection.

"You seem odd," Nico told him.

"Well, your always odd but this is beyond odd. You just keep staring at my sink and wrote 4 out of 5 in every categories on your clipboard. Are you going easy on me?"

Jason awoke from his daydream and laughed at Nico's comment.

"No, I am not going easy on you," Jason tried to hide his slacking off, "You know that among the sons of the Big Three, you are the tidiest. I'm just proving the truth."

Nico snorted and walked away from Jason. Jason chuckled and tried to get back to his duty while Nico walking to his corner whilst humming a song.

"Hey, your voice is really nice." Stated Jason, enjoying the sound.

"My mom was an opera singer," replied Nico casually.

"Really? You should sing in the bonfire sometimes and—" Jason couldn't finish his sentence.  
He was frozen while he reached a sudden realization.

"And what?" Nico asked.

But, Jason just looked at Nico, and winked stupidly.

"What?" asked Nico again, with a more demanding voice.

Jason shook his head.

"Nothing! Be right back!" and with that sentence, he flew out of the room, leaving Nico alone, and confused.

* * *

"You wrote those songs for Nico to sing." said Jason, with a smug tone in his voice.

Will, who was still sitting in an empty area of the arena looked up at Jason and frowned.

"Why don't you ask him to sing them already?" Jason totally forgot his duty to do the cabin inspections and played Cupid instead.

It was just because he knew there was something between them—love sparks, according to Piper McLean—but it's been a while since Nico and Will got a long and there still wasn't any meaningful progress. Jason needed to do something about it. Screw Chiron and his duties, Piper was gonna so proud of him if it worked.

"It's none of your business, Grace." responded Will, back to his cold voice.

"No, you listen," pestered Jason. "You go grab your song's sheets and run to Hades's cabin right now, ask him to sing it and kiss him and tell him how you feel about him. Understand?"

"What the hell…?" what Jason said shocked Will. He looked at the Son of Zeus, but the guy just looked back at him, intimidatingly.

"How do you know…?"

"Gods sake. Everyone knows, Will. Only you two are dumb enough not to notice. Even Percy knows, well, he needed some help from Annabeth though, but still."

Will tried to say something but nothing came out from his mouth. After a while.

"What if he said no?"

Jason made himself to not to stab Will in the eye. "Bet you five drachmas, he'll say yes."

* * *

So with that, Will did what Jason suggested. But when he arrived in front of Hades' cabin, he hesitated. He did write those songs for Nico to sing, since the first time he accidentally caught the Son of Hades humming. It grew on him and whenever he wrote songs, he always imagined them being sung by Nico, and Nico only. What if Nico said no? And then was disgusted by him? After they became really close this past couple of months, Will couldn't loose that.  
Screw Jason, thought Will when he turned around, about to leave, but suddenly the door swung open.

"Why didn't you knock?"

Nico's voice startled Will, and he turned back to face Nico.

"Eh, I…,"

"What's that in your hand?" asked Nico.

Will quickly hid the papers behind his back.

"Nothing."

"Show me."

Will couldn't ever say no to Nico, so he showed it to him. Nico took it and read it carefully. Will could feel his face getting redder and redder while Nico's dark eyes examined his songs.

"Some of them are in Italian," commented Nico.

"Yeah, well…."

"Did you write them for me?"

When Will got himself to look Nico in the eye, he swore he could see Nico blush. So, he took the risk and answered.

"Yes. These are songs. I write them regularly actually, for you to sing."

Nico didn't respond for a moment.

"These are so beautiful. Do you even understand Italian?"

"Just a bit. I got help." Will forced an awkward chuckle from his throat.

"Maybe you could teach me how to sing them."

Will's eyes widened and he hold himself still, as to not to hug and kiss Nico.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Nico laughed. "No, Will, are you sure? I don't think my voice is as good as you think."

"No, no, I have heard you sing before—well, hum actually—and I really like it! That's one of the reasons why I fell for you."  
Nico froze and blushed like crazy before Will realized what he'd said. He was gonna kill himself out of embarrassment after this. He would kill Jason first though, because he was the one who caused this. But even before he could fly away from Nico, the younger boy responded.

"I have a crush on you too."

Will thought he was having a heart attack. Because his heart was beating like crazy, like trying to break out of his chest.

"Can we come in first, please?" said Nico again.

"Too many people outside, it makes feel uncomfortable."

Will nodded and fought back the urge to carry Nico inside, bridal-style. Nico was cute, sure, but also deadly. He didn't wanna die right after he knew his crush was liked him back. So, he followed Nico inside quietly, and turned his head to the nearest bush and said without a sound.

"I owe you five drachmas."

Meanwhile, behind the bush, Jason giggled like there was no tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

(Originally posted at Ao3. December 17, 2014)


End file.
